Elevator nameplate guide
This is a guide to elevator nameplates, as well as elevator rated load/capacity nameplates. This can be used to figure out the age of an elevator. A&P. Steven Unknown year A%26P._Steven_antique_logo_2.jpg|Old A&P. Steven nameplate. Bennie Lifts 1960s Bennie_lifts_data_plate.jpg|1960s Bennie Lifts nameplate. Dong Yang 1980s to 1990s To be added. 2000s DongYang nameplate JKT ID.jpg|2000s Dong Yang nameplate with directional arrows. Dover 1970s to 1999 Dover_vandal_resistant_indicator.jpg|1970s-1980s Dover nameplate. Dover_Impulse_indicator.jpg|1980s-1990s Dover Impulse nameplate. Miami Elevator Indicator.jpg|Dover/Miami elevator nameplate. Ellis & McDougall Unknown year Ellis_mcd_logo.jpg|Ellis & McDougall nameplate. Evans Lifts 1970s to Early 1980s Evans_Lifts_nameplate.jpg|1970s? Evans Lifts nameplate. Evans Lifts dumbwaiter nameplate old.jpg|1970s? Evans Lifts dumbwaiter nameplate (Credit to YouTube user Beno) 80s Evans Lifts nameplate.jpg|1980s Evans Lifts nameplate. Conquest_Hospital_Hastings_IT_S_LIFT_TOUR_TIME!_-_YouTube_-_2015-10-23_22.55.37.png|Early 1980s Evans Lifts nameplate. Express Lift 1960s-1980s Express_Lift_badge_old_2.jpg|1960s Express Lift nameplate. Express_Lift_SMS_badge.jpg|1960s Express Lift with SMS Lifts name in New Zealand. (credit to WaygoodOtis) Express_SMS_Lifts_name_plate.JPG|1960s Express Lift nameplate with SMS Lifts name in New Zealand. (credit to WaygoodOtis) Express_Lift_badge_old_1.jpg|1970s-Early 1980s Express Lift nameplate. Express_LED_floor_indicator_HK.jpg|1986 GEC Express Lift nameplate (with GEC Hong Kong logo, but covered by Otis). 1990s 15239_712482648805238_7095524740832216707_n.jpg|1990s Singapore Express Lift nameplate. Express Lift nameplate HDB.jpg|1990s Express Lift nameplate in a HDB flat in Singapore. 1993 GEC Express HK plate.jpg|1993 GEC Express Lift nameplate (with GEC Hong Kong logo) 1995 GEC Express HK plate.jpg|1995 GEC Express Lift nameplate (with GEC Hong Kong logo, but covered by Otis)Maintenance number plate/nameplate page (F - J, hkelev.com)GEC Express Traction Elevator at Lift Tower, Tung Hei Court, Sai Wan Ho, Hong Kong. Fiam 1960s-1980s 1960s_Fiamnameplate.jpg|Fiam nameplate in Hong Kong, with Loads and Persons File:GECFIAM_nameplate_HK.jpg|GEC Fiam nameplate (with GEC Hong Kong logo) FIAM nameplate HK.jpg|Fiam nameplate in Hong Kong, with the name of the distributor (Credit to YouTube user Vincent Chong) 1990s Fiamnameplate_1990.JPG|Fiam nameplate in Hong Kong Fujitec 1980s 80s Fujitec carstation Osaka.jpg|1980s Japanese Fujitec capacity plate 80s_Fujitec_carstation_HK.jpg|1980s Fujitec capacity plate in Hong Kong. Fujitec CC.jpg|1989 Fujitec Computer Control capacity plate in the United Kingdom. 1990s Fujitec_90s_Indicator_TH.png|1990s Fujitec capacity plate in Thailand. 2000s 2010s to present Fujitec US90-15 Car.jpg|2016 Fujitec nameplate at Public Housing Estate in Hong Kong, China (Just a standard format). GoldStar 1970s 70s_GoldStar_data_plate.jpg|1970s GoldStar nameplate. 1980s to 1994 1980sGoldStarnameplate.jpg|1980s GoldStar nameplate (also for generic style GoldStar elevators in 1990s). IMG_20141101_153230-1-.jpg|1990s GoldStar nameplate. GS nameplate KR.jpg|1990s Korean GoldStar nameplate. Hammond & Champness 1980s to 1999 H+C_Lifts_logo_UOK.jpg|1980s Hammond & Champness (H+C Lifts) nameplate. Screenshot_2015-06-22-12-35-55.png|1989 Hammond & Champness "The Windsor Lift" nameplate. H+cdovercop2.jpg|1990s Hammond & Champness/Dover Elevators nameplate. Haughton Unknown year HaughtonNameplate.JPG|Haughton nameplate. Haushahn 1980s-1990s FB IMG 1451660303309.jpg|1994 Haushahn nameplate. Hitachi 1960s File:1960'sHitachinameplate.jpg|1960s Hitachi nameplate. 1960s Hitachi name.png|1960s Hitachi nameplate (Credit to Instagram user diceologyshit) 1970s to 1980s Hitachi_old_capacity_badge_RP.JPG|1970s-1980s Hitachi nameplate. Hitachi_1980s_data_plate.jpg|1982 Hitachi nameplate. 1990s Hitachi lift panel Skyline Building Jakarta.jpg|1990s Hitachi nameplate (top) 2000s to present to be added. Hyundai 1980s 80s Hyundai nameplate.jpg|1980s Hyundai nameplate. 1990s To be added. 2000s to present Hyundai MRL controlbox nameplate.JPG|2011 Hyundai MRL data plate. IFE 2000s to present IFE(7).jpg|2012 IFE nameplate. IFE_LaVillais1.jpg|2014 IFE nameplate. Indolift 1980s to 1990s Indolift_machine_nameplate.JPG|1991 Indolift nameplate. Indolift_nameplate.jpg|1990s Indolift nameplate. Indolift nameplate 1993.jpg|1993 Indolift nameplate. Almost all Indolift elevators have their nameplate typed in Indonesian. Kone 1980s to 1990s Photos_of_elevators_003_(2).JPG|1979 Russian Kone nameplate. KONE_Wellington_badge.jpg|New Zealand Kone nameplate. KONE nameplate AU.jpg|Australia/New Zealand Kone nameplate. KONE_Lifts_UK_sign.jpg|Generic 1990s Kone nameplate in United Kingdom. Kone nameplate Bandung, ID.jpg|1990s Indonesian Kone nameplate (Indonesian), found in Serena Hotel, Bandung, Indonesia. KONE_1150kg_17p_Jawa_Pos_1-20.mpg_000058058.jpg|1997 Indonesian Kone nameplate (English), found in Graha Pena, Surabaya, Indonesia. 2000s to present IMG_215761867444567.jpeg|2002 Kone nameplate. K-Delta_ELD.jpg|2000s Kone nameplate. KONE_EcoDisc_Plate_AUS.jpg|2000s Kone EcoDisc nameplate. KONE_EcoDisc_plate_mod.jpg|2000s French Kone EcoDisc-style nameplate. IMG_0146_-_Copy.JPG|U.S. Kone nameplate. Kone Nameplate.png|Kone nameplate in Australia Kone Dewhurst carstation US90-15.jpg|Kone nameplate at Public Housing Estate in Hong Kong, China (Just a standard format). LG 1995 to 1999 IMG_0819.JPG|1995 LG nameplate. LG_capacity_badge_ARS.JPG|1996 LG nameplate. LG_badge_KIGH.JPG|Late 1990s LG nameplate. 2000 to 2004 Penjaringan-20130530-00482.jpg|Early 2000s LG nameplate. IMG_2715.jpg|2001 LG controller nameplate. Line/Lines 2000s to present IMG_0784.JPG|2000s Line nameplate. LINES_label.jpg|2013 Lines nameplate. Mitsubishi 1960s to 1990s M_indicator.png|1960s Mitsubishi logo (the last "i" broke). FB IMG 1451660380829.jpg|Early 1970s Mitsubishi nameplate. Vintage 70s Mitsubishi nameplate JKT.jpg|Early 1970s Mitsubishi nameplate in Jakarta, Indonesia. Below the nameplate is the rated load and operating instruction plate. The elevator has since been modernized in the 2000s. 03_-_1_(1).jpg|Early 1970s Japanese Mitsubishi nameplate. 80s Mitsubishi nameplate BDN.jpg|Early 1980s Mitsubishi nameplate. Old Mitsubishi panel MG.jpg|Mid-late 1980s Mitsubishi nameplate. Mitsubishi_data_plate_IBR.JPG|1993 Mitsubishi nameplate. Mitsubishi_80s_data_plate_IBR.JPG|1993 Mitsubishi nameplate, normally used on their 1990s hydraulic elevator model. N2026.jpg|1995 to late 1990s Mitsubishi nameplate. Taiwan Mitsubishi nameplate PasarBaru.jpg|1990s Taiwan Mitsubishi nameplate. 2000s to 2010s Mitsubishi inner indicator RPMR.JPG|2000s Mitsubishi nameplate (Just a printed sticker). 2010's Mitsubishi nameplate.jpg|2010s Mitsubishi nameplate (Hong Kong version). 2010s to present NEW_MItsubishi_COP_HK.jpg|2010s Mitsubishi nameplate (Hong Kong version). New Mitsubishi floorindicator TH.png|2010s Mitsubishi nameplate. Nippon (Japan) 1970s to 1980s IMG_1080.JPG|1970s-1980s Nippon nameplate (English) Nippon_Elevator_capacity_sign.png|1970s-1980s Nippon nameplate (Japanese) Otis 1910s? IMG_5055.JPG|1912 Otis nameplate 1920s to 1970s 6737385661_de60aafc74_z.jpg|1920's-1970's Otis nameplate IMG_1480.JPG|Different 1920's-1970's Otis nameplate (probably is either older or newer than the other 1920s-1970s nameplate) SignalControlNameplate.JPG|1930's Otis Signal Control Nameplate Nameplate2.JPG|1930's Otis Signal Control Nameplate Nameplate.JPG|1950's Otis Autotronic nameplate Old Toyo Otis nameplate JPN.jpg|1960s? Toyo Otis passenger elevator nameplate in Kyoto, Japan (Credit to Instagram user ma_na_) 1980s to 1990s Otis_Elevator.png|Asian 1980s Otis nameplate. OTIS_capacity_badge_SS1.JPG|1997 Asian Otis nameplate. OTIS2000VF indicator.JPG|1998 Otis 2000 VF nameplate embedded on the 2000 fixture. 2000s to present OTIS_2007.jpg|2007 Asian Otis nameplate. Otis_capbadge.JPG|Late 2000s-present Asian Otis nameplate. Otis_Elevator_Company_Pty._Ltd..jpg|Australia Otis nameplate. OtisWestGateCapacity.png|2015 Asian Otis nameplate. Sabiem 1960s to 1980s File:Gillman_Sabiem_1.jpg|1960s-1970s Sabiem nameplate which include Gillman & Co. Ltd. File:Gillman_Sabiem_2.jpg|Another 1960s-1970s Sabiem nameplate which include Gillman & Co. Ltd. Sabiem.jpg|1970s Sabiem nameplate. 1970's_Sabiem_Chinese.jpg|1970s Sabiem nameplate which include Chinese Brand. File:Another_Sabiem_nameplate.jpg|1980s Sabiem nameplate. Sabiem_Italia_Black_Version.jpg|Black 1960s-1970s Sabiem nameplate. Image.jpg|Different 1960s-1970s Sabiem nameplate. Schindler 1950s to 1960s Schindler_Lift_badge_Bangkok_old.jpg|1950s Schindler nameplate in Bangkok, Thailand. Schindler_Bruxelles_badge.jpg|1950s Belgium Schindler nameplate. Screenshot 2015-06-17-11-04-43.png|1950s-1960s Schindler nameplate (unknown country) (Credit to Instagram user croniktom) Vintage Schindler nameplate VN62.jpg|1960s Schindler nameplate. 1970s to 1990s 1989 Schindler M-Series nameplate SantikaBandung.jpg|1980s-1990s Schindler M-Line nameplate (Credit to YouTube user TG97Elevators) Miconic10.jpg|1996 Schindler Miconic 10 nameplate. 1995 Schindler instruction.jpg|1995 Hong Kong Schindler nameplate with operating instruction. 2000s to present Schindler_M-Line_Floor_Indicator_(Plaza_66,_Shanghai).jpg|2001 Schindler M-Line nameplate in Shanghai, China. IMG_0814.JPG|2005 generic Schindler nameplate. Red_D-Line_indicator_DBS_Tower.JPG|2012 Schindler D-Line plastic nameplate. Green_D-Line_Church.JPG|2012 Schindler D-Line stainless steel nameplate. It also used on the Hong Kong version of the Schindler 5500 elevators for the code compliance reason. Schindler 3300AP 2010 nameplate.jpg|Schindler 3300 AP nameplate. S3300AP nameplate 2014.JPG|2014 Schindler 3300 AP nameplate. Linea300 GranRubina.jpg|Schindler 5500 nameplate (upper middle) S5500 dataplate.JPG|2015 Schindler 5500 nameplate. Schindler 5500 CapacityBadge TheBrightRama2.png|Schindler 5500 nameplate. schindler nameplate.JPG|Schindler Nameplate in Australia Shanghai Mitsubishi 2000s to present SM Elenessa nameplate.jpg|Mid 2000s Shanghai Mitsubishi nameplate. Sigma 2000s to present Sigma_2010.jpg|2010 Sigma nameplate. SIGMA lift plate.jpg|2007 Sigma nameplate, with different logo (Digital Elevator - Otis Korea Technology) Sigma Digital Elevator nameplate.jpg|2010s Sigma nameplate (Digital Elevator - Otis Korea Technology) Sigma_sign.jpg|Different 2000s Sigma nameplate. Sigma_Elevator_Generic.jpg|2010s Sigma nameplate at Public Housing Estate in Hong Kong, China (Just a standard format). Thyman 1990s? 90s_Thyman_Name_Capacity_Plate_SuksawatHospital.png|1990s? Thyman nameplate. Thyssen 1990s Thyssen_STEP_floor_indicator_ATR_T14.jpg|1996 Thyssen nameplate. ThyssenKrupp 2000s to present Schindler_Standard_Indicator_90s.jpg|Australia ThyssenKrupp nameplate on a 1992 Schindler elevator. ThyssenKrupp_Elevator_sign_Australia.jpg|Australia ThyssenKrupp nameplate. ThyssenKrupp_Elevator.jpg|Different Australia ThyssenKrupp nameplate. ThyssenKrupp_Modul_indicator_ATR.jpg|2012 European ThyssenKrupp nameplate. TK_impulse_indicator.jpg|2000s U.S. ThyssenKrupp Impulse nameplate. IMG_4400.JPG|U.S. ThyssenKrupp nameplate. Toshiba 1980s Toshiba sign ID.jpg|1985 Toshiba nameplate listed in Indonesian. 2000s Toshiba_weightplate_JKT.jpg|2000s Toshiba (without logo) nameplate. Yungtay 2000s to present Yungtay_top_carstation.jpg|Yungtay nameplate. See also *Elevator door sill guide *List of elevator fixtures guide Category:Elevator guides